


Somebody's Son

by gottagofast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Dark!Scott, Gen, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, i definitely misinterpreted this prompt, im so dumb, omg theres a little red stiles tag, running around in the fucking woods at night, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast/pseuds/gottagofast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when i was a kid my mom used to zip up my red jacket tight, crouched to look me in the eyes. she would put her hands on my shoulders and tell me 'don't stray off the beaten path' waiting for me to nod before she would stand to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Son

when i was a kid my mom used to zip up my red jacket tight, crouched to look me in the eyes. she would put her hands on my shoulders and tell me 'don't stray off the beaten path' waiting for me to nod before she would stand to go. 'i won't be here when you get home, okay? but i'll be back before midnight' she'd tell me tying up her hair and grabbing her purse and grabbing her bag and grabbing the front door handle. the car ride would be quiet and warm, and i'd be grabbing my bag off the floor and i'd be gone. 

she would kiss me on the forehead and tell me 'i won't be home before midnight, are you okay to put yourself to sleep?'. nodding and telling her i loved her and promising i wouldn't leave the house and assuring her i knew where the emergency numbers were kept and 'don't go out after dark, scott'. i won't go out after dark, mom. the door shuts behind her and there is you inside the house with your jacket zipped up to your chin, somebody's son and there is somebody on the other side, walking away.

but i went out after dark, didn't i?

obviously

now she kisses me on the cheek without looking at my eyes and she tells me 'i won't be home before midnight' and there isn't any worrying about being left behind only worry that she will come home to find i'm not there. there is only, maybe, the worry that she will realize i won't be either. and she's grabbing at her bag and grabbing at the front door handle and locking it behind her and there is somebody on the other side of the door walking away and there is somebody's son in the backyard matching her step for step in the opposite direction.

scott never leaves the house, scott is still checking the clock and microwaving instant rice for dinner and trying to figure out how much homework he can put off until the next night and not fail econ and the kid climbing out his window and picking up speed until he's running so fast his bare feet don't even touch the ground anymore - that kid could kill the scott who'd been warned not to talk to strangers, easily.

that kid leaves the house and leaves behind a ghost that his mother checks on sometimes. _what's scott doing? _well he's eating dinner and doing his homework in front of the tv. a smarter question would've been _what is my son doing? _well he's running as fast as he possibly can and his eyes are slanting and his nails are elongating to lethal points and he's living a life out in the forest where nobody can touch him and he's howling, plaintive and low, at a waning moon.____

____i walk out of the house somebody's son and i only return to sleep in his bed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i know its super short but somebody was talking about incorporating the little red riding hood theme and im pretty sure it was a sterek prompt but w/e, it didnt turn out that way. 
> 
> its before scotts mom knows obviously and its kind of dark and doesnt really make sense.
> 
> hmu on tumblr at halehouseparty where we can laugh about how misguided i am


End file.
